A well known semiconductor memory component is a random access memory (RAM). RAM permits repeated read and write operations on memory elements. Typically, RAM devices are volatile, in that stored data is lost once the power source is disconnected or removed. Non-limiting examples of RAM devices include dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and static random access memory (SRAM). DRAMS and SDRAMS typically store data in capacitors which require periodic refreshing to maintain the stored data. Although volatile, SRAMS do not require refreshing.
Recently, resistance variable memory elements, which include programmable conductor memory elements, have been investigated for suitability as semi-volatile and non-volatile random access memory elements. Generally, a programmable conductor memory element includes an insulating dielectric material formed of a chalcogenide glass disposed between two electrodes. A conductive material, such as silver, is incorporated into the dielectric material. The resistance of the dielectric material can be changed between high resistance and low resistance states depending upon movement of the conductive material within or into and out of the dielectric material in accordance with applied voltage.
One preferred resistance variable material comprises a chalcogenide glass, for example, a GexSe100−x glass. One method of forming a resistance variable memory element using chalcogenide glass includes blanket forming a lower electrode over a substrate, forming one or more layers of chalcogenide glass and one or more metal, e.g., silver, containing layers over the lower electrode, and forming an upper electrode over the stack of layers. Photolithographic and etching processes are conducted to form etched stacks, each forming a resistance variable memory element. Current methods that employ these processes present various drawbacks.
Typical etch chemistries produce inherent sidewalls of chemical compounds on the stack of layers. The wet scrub used to remove the etch sidewalls has been known to scratch the stack surface or remove the top layer of the stack entirely, decreasing device functionality. Problems are also encountered in removing the photo resist used to pattern the structures. Such problems include residual organic material and material loss from the stack. Stack material is lost because photo developers containing Tetramethylammonium Hydroxide (TMAH) etch away the stack material. Typically, when structures or devices do not conform to desired specifications, a rework is performed to make the nonconforming structures/devices conform to the desired specifications. Photolithographic rework is a form of rework that includes photolithographic processes. Due to the material loss, however, photolithographic rework is not always possible.
Further, dry etching has not been a suitable process. Exposure to dry etch or dry strip plasmas are known to cause silver to migrate out of the stack, which can result in a “racetrack” defect. FIG. 1 illustrates a memory array 10, which has the “racetrack” defect. The memory elements in the periphery or “racetrack” portion 14 of the array 10 are affected by silver migration during the dry etch, whereas the center memory elements 12 are unaffected. It is believed that the silver migration is caused by light exposure during the etch process. It is desirable to eliminate the racetrack defect.
It is desirable to have an improved method of fabricating a resistance variable memory element, which addresses one or more of the above disadvantages of conventional photolithographic and etching processes.